I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of removable sunroof panels, and more particularly to an improved two part fastener assembly for supporting the panel in a plurality of operative relationships with respect to the vehicle roof.
II. Prior Art
Pending application Ser. No. 583,260 filed June 3, 1975 entitled "Detachable Sun Roof Panel for Automobiles" discloses an opening in a vehicle roof adapted to receive a removable transparent sunroof panel. The forward end of the panel is retained in the framed opening by a pair of bayonets projecting from the underside of the front edge of the panel and cooperate with a recessed member attached to the front edge of the frame. A two part fastener for the rear edge of the panel includes a handle pivoted about a transverse axis and pivotally connected to the underside of the panel. A tongue pivotally connected to the handle is releasably retained in a lock member in the frame. The handle acts as an over-center linkage to squeeze the panel against the frame in its closed position and in its open position an over-center linkage action holds the panel open with its rear edge tilted away from the frame.
Sunroof structures employing a sliding motion of the panel between a closed position and an open position to cover an opening in the vehicle roof include U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,022.
Other examples of sunroof structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,848; 3,913,971; 4,005,901; 3,974,753; 4,067,605; and West German Patentenmeldung No. V7038V/68B.
III. Prior Art Statement
The prior art listed hereinabove includes, in the opinion of the Applicant, the closest art of which the Applicant is aware.